Confused
by No0Longer0Active0
Summary: First FOP Fanfic ever! Hope you like it, oh..and it's a pairing of Anti-Cosmo and Cosmo. Yep..No flamming please! Summery- Cosmo thinks, even know he has the perfect family,that something is missing in his life.So, changing into a human and running away, Cosmo meets someone and his life turnds upside down. A/N: I kinda don't know whats going to do down here, so just watch out okay
1. Chapter 1

**Welcome to my new fanfic Yoai pairing of Cosmo and Anti-Cosmo.**

**Please no rudeness, only goodness.**

**Please enjoy.**

* * *

**_With Cosmo._**

Cosmo was watching his God-child and his son playing in the back yard…

He was up in Timmy's room, looking out the window with his green eyes.

Wanda his wife, was fussing over him because he dropped pie on his white, black tied shirt.

The fairy sighed and wished he had a more…Well, better and interesting life.

But Cosmo, always the somewhat idiot of the Turner home, and the labeled Goofball was 'Not allowed' to have such and awesome life style.

What did he know though.

"What's wrong Cosmo?" Wanda asked him as the pie was suddenly gone from the green haired fairy's shirt.

Looking at his Wife…Cosmo felt something he hasn't felt in all the decades he has been married to Wanda.

Loneliness…Emptiness…And most of all, tired of looking at the same pink haired fairy.

"Nothing…I just feel…Like there's no more excitement in my life."

Wanda smiled as if the downiness in her husband's voice was a joke.

"Oh honey! There lots of stuff going on now. Were finally a family." She said and Cosmo frowned.

Tuning to look out the window again he saw Poof, his own flesh and blood laugh and giggle, while Timmy made a funny face that showed off his buck teeth.

Normally…Cosmo would be his self and shake the feeling off.

But no. This was much deeper.

The sun had been shining that day, but inside Cosmo it felt like it was pouring down rain, that it had storms and was hell on earth…Only it was all in his heart.

* * *

**_The next day._**

It was just about morning, everyone was asleep still.

Well...Almost every one.

Cosmo was sitting at the end of Timmy's bed with a deep look on his face.

But wait...What's this.

Was that Cosmo? Or a human that looked like him.

No.

It WAS Cosmo.

The Fairy God Father had Turned himself human, But why!

'I have to leave. Go away for a just a little while. Wanda can look after the two for about a week or so.' Cosmo thought.

With one last thing to do, the father, Husband, and friend...Walked out of the Turner home and then ran as fast as he could down the main Dimsdale street.

* * *

**_In Timmy's bedroom._**

"WANDA!" Timmy yelled with shock and slight fear.

His Fairy God Mother poofed in front of the 14 and a half year old with tired eyes.

"What Timmy? I was talking care of Poof when..."

Wanda stopped talking as something caught her eye, something gold...As there, on her God Son's bed, Was Cosmo's Wand, Crown, And a note.

Quickly flying over to the bed she picked up the note and read it.

Timmy looked over her shoulder and read it aloud.

_"Dear family, i am leaving for some time or so, Cosmo."_

And that...was IT!

Timmy stood back and saw Wanda's eyes get round.

"Cosmo?" She whispered.

"Wanda? Why would Cosmo just...Leave?" Timmy asked as he put a hand on the fairy's shoulder.

"I don't know...He can't even take care of himself." Looking at her Husband's Crown and Wand she felt tears start to drip around her eyes...

* * *

**_With Cosmo._**

Cosmo sat down in the Dimsdale Park, the breeze was nice and cool, the sun was shining and the tree's ever so slightly moved from side to side.

The old Fairy had changed his look from Green Hair to black.

Green eyes to brown and his white shirt and tie to a white cotton hoodie and a black under shirt.

His hair was now more messy and dirty.

Hunger was starting to kick in though, without his wand and nothing to lean on for support he would just have to find a way to make money.

Being a human was going to be much harder then he thought.

Standing up and giving a yawn, Cosmo was about to walk away from the tree he was just sitting under when he saw someone in the back ground.

Quickly hiding behind a tree, that's when he saw him.

Was that?

Anti-Cosmo?

No...It couldn't be, that evil fairy was way to smart to be wondering around the Dimsdale park at such a time.

Cosmo watched his Anti-self for some time.

But all the fairy was doing was sitting down up in a tree reading a book.

For some time Cosmo watched him.

But suddenly he blinked and his Anti-self was gone.

"What the?" Walking out from behind the tree he looked around to see no one.

Then, he felt a tap on his shoulder and heard a voice say-

"You looking for me, are you not?"

Cosmo jumped, turned around and suddenly fell on his ass.

Looking up, Anti-Cosmo was floating in front of him with his arms crossed.

The blue Anti had a scowl on his face.

"Please don't hurt me!" Cosmo squeaked.

Without his wand, he was powerless to the evil fairy.

"Why would i hurt a filthy human like you!" Anti-Cosmo growled.

Cosmo blinked and gave a very weak smile that made the Anti frown.

'I don't think he knows it's me!" He thought and stood up.

* * *

Well...That's it so far.

I had to get this part up, don't worry it will get better.

Please no rudeness, if you don't like Yaoi, don't continue reading my story please and thank you.

I would LOVE it if you could review please! it will help me move along faster.

If you have any questions that are not spoilers, I will be happy to reply.

~Husker


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter two! I really hope you guys will like it, there some swearing though.

Please Review, i would love to know what you think, no rudeness please.

And i don't own FOP or anything but the plot...

Injoy!

* * *

Cosmo stared blankly for a moment, his mind was trying to find out what to say next…

"Well? You going to say sorry or not." Anti-Cosmo said with a hiss.

The green haired fairy blinked and had a dumb face on.

"Say…Sorry, for what?" Cosmo asked and that only pissed his counterpart off even more.

"FOR WATCHING ME READ YOU DUNCE!" Anti-Cosmo yelled over Cosmo.

Cosmo fell to the ground again from the anger in his other self's words.

Looking off to the side, the green eyed fairy mumbled the word of apology.

Anti-Cosmo leaned away and snorted.

"Now…Puny human, what might your name be?" The Blue skinned fairy said, starting to slightly calm down…slowly.

Cosmo was about to say his real name when he mentally hit himself.

"Uh…Name?"

Anti-Cosmo looked strangely at the other fairy.

"Yes…Your name ."

"I don't have one." Cosmo said in his regular voice.

The Anti-fairy lifted one of his eye brows.

"Have I met you before? Your voice seems…Familiar."

Cosmo stiffened as the other fairy flew in circles around him.

"No...No, I don't think so Mr." Cosmo stuttered when his counterpart stopped flying and was now floating fight in front of him.

'Please don't know it's me! Please!' The green haired fairy wished.

"Well, fine, and don't call me Mr. you idiot, I may be older then you, married and a total gentlemen, but I don't answer to anything but Anti-Cosmo."

Cosmo slowly nodded.

The sun was starting to go down and a slight chill caught the air making the good fairy shiver.

Anti-Cosmo felt fine, his castle was nothing but cold and dark, so he was used to is by now.

"First is first…You don't look like your homeless, but I bet you don't have a job." The counterpart said and looked over his other half.

"What's a job?" Cosmo asked and Anti-Cosmo face-palmed himself.

"Never mind. Where do you live now?" The dark fairy asked.

"I don't think I should tell that to a Stanger." Cosmo said smartly and his counterpart growled slightly at the remark.

"Whatever. I'll give you a name human." Anti-Cosmo said with a smirk.

The green haired fairy felt a little uneasy with the look on his other self's face.

"O-Okay." Cosmo said, he started to look at the ground as his Anti was trying to find out what name would be good for the fairy that looked like a human.

Anti-Cosmo looked over the now black haired fairy and thought.

"Umm. This is going to be hard." He finally said.

Suddenly, it started to softly rain and Cosmo was now worried.

Where would he go now!

That's when he looked up and saw the answer floating in front of him.

'Perfect!' Cosmo thought.

Anti-Cosmo was still deep in thinking about a name when he heard his name weakly said to him.

"What?" The dark fairy said unhappily.

"You were right…I am homeless now." Cosmo said and looked at his counterpart that now looked nowhere near how he did.

"So…What you want me to do about it?" Anti-Cosmo yawned.

The rain started to get stronger and soon the two were almost soaked.

"Well…Better go now. Oh...Heh, And if you tell anyone you saw me, and I get wind of it…I will kill you."

Cosmo frowned and then said squeaked-

"Okay…I won't."

"Good."

That's when Cosmo saw his counterpart take out his wand and just before the anti-fairy poof away, the green haired other half yelled.

"WAIT!"

Anti-Cosmo was a little shocked at the suddenly outburst, but quickly gain his self and growled-

"What now human!"

Cosmo shuffled around and looked at the grass at his feet.

"Well? Go on, spit it out boy."

Taking a breath in the little fairy sighed and said clearly and as best as he could.

"Could I come with you and spend a night in Anti-Fairy world?"

Anti-Cosmo blinked…Then suddenly let out a short of laughing sound.

"The hell would I do that for! First, You're a human and I hate humans, second I really don't care if your poor and homeless and third, there's no way I would do that ever."

Cosmo felt a little hurt.

Suddenly, Anti-Cosmo snapped out of his laughter and realized something…

"The hell? How did a filthy human like you know about Anti-Fairy world?"

Cosmo thought-'Crap! I blew it...well, maybe I can try and lie my way out again…'

"I..I…Once had a Fairy god mother…" Was what the green haired fairy came up with..

"Really?" His counterpart questioned.

"Yes…"

"And may I ask how old you are…" Anti-Cosmo asked, looking at the human with suspicion.

Cosmo thought of a number that fit well with what he now looked like…

"Um…18…And...And a half."

The blue skinned fairy floated in the air and was silent for a moment.

"I'm not Jorgen when it comes to Da Rulez, but I do know about when a God child is old enough to lose his god parents that the child's memory MUST be erased…Am I not correct?"

Cosmo was now in trouble…He was cold, wet and now a huge time lair!

"I…Must have been one that got away…But i…don't really remember my fairy's…" The green haired counterpart tried to sound as simple as he could…

Anti-Cosmo was silent once again and Cosmo thought it was a good idea to ask the question again.

"Could…Could I please stay with you now? Please Anti-Cosmo, just till the rain lifts."

Cosmo looked into his other self's eye's, they were almost exactly like his, only without the hint of annoyance.

"No, Damnit!" Anti-Cosmo snapped at the fairy human.

Cosmo then dropped to his knees and begged-

"Please! Please take me in! I'll do whatever you want, please just one night is all I ask!"

Anti-Cosmo looked at Cosmo with disgust and then sighed as the green haired fairy started to whimper, whine and beg more.

"Fine! You can fucking stay with me ya little earth cretin!" Anti-Cosmo semi-yelled and his counterpart jumped up and let out a sound of joy.

"Thank you so much! Thank you so, so much!"

"Yeah, yeah, just grab my damn wand and I'll bring up to my castle."

Cosmo did what he was told and grasped the black stick with a star on the top.

And suddenly, in a bluish puff of smoke the Anti-fairy and fairy human were gone in thin air.

* * *

Review!

I will be gone for four days, so no update till then!

Thank you!

~Husker


End file.
